History
The Human Omnia Alliance Thousands of years ago, humans were forced to abandon Earth to pursue a better home for their survival. They managed to come together and create the means for their ascendance into the stars. As they traveled deeper into space, they came across the Omnia, a unique race of beings likened to advance species of insects. The two became allies, working together for many generations. Standard across the Omnia, they had the ability to utilize camouflage and adapt to any harsh environment. The Omina consisted of two races: The Lu and Neen. The Lu had various psychic abilities – clairvoyance, illusions, and invisibility. These were known as the Three Eyes: Eye of the Future, Eye of Deception, and Eye of Void. With features, the Lu had lighter, smoother skin that gleamed. The Neen had various physical abilities – super strength, shapeshifting, and absorption. These were known as the Three Hands: Hand of Power, Hand of Change, and Hand of Grasp. The Neen had darker, course skin that did not gleam. The humans expanded to many planets along with the Omnia. The Omnia were very ceremonial and had erected a vast number of temples where they stored ancient artifacts of history. The Omnia were able to extend their lives beyond normal means. They assisted in the further advancement of human technology, but they would not divulge these secrets nor let humans within their temples. One day, a small number of humans invaded their sanctified areas and stole some of their artifacts for their own greed. This action sparked a rage. The leaders of the Omnia appeared before the human governments and simply requested the artifacts be returned. However, the humans lied, some even feeling insulted that they were considered as the culprits. A small group of humans acted on their own, taking those leaders prisoner. They were tortured and interrogated to divulge their secrets. The Omnia learned of this and were infuriated, attempting to rescue them, but it was seen by the humans as a full-scale attack. The humans launched an assault on those rescue ships. This resulted in the dissolvement of the alliance and beginning of a full-scale war between the two. The Human Omnia War, War in Aether The campaign between Humans and Omnia went on for decades, taking place on many worlds. The tide of battle swayed back and forth. Harsh tactics were used: temples destroyed to upset the Omnia to attacking recklessly. In turn, Omnia would take prisoners hostage, invoking the method of torture that they learned from the humans. The darkest measure they ever took was implanting embryos into humans. The embryos would reach the brain and control them and using them to infiltrate their forces. They used this method to learn from their enemy and attack from within. Some even staying within the human forces from long durations. The human scientists worked in secret to develop a super weapon to eliminate all the Omnia at once. They were able to create a device that could create a Vexus but couldn’t use it without destroying their own forces along with them. They abided their time to find a great opportunity to use it. The weapon was later confiscated by a terrorist group called the Daughters of the Cosmos. They believed all were the children of the spacetime itself, worshipping it. They activated the Super Weapon to ensure all returned to her. The Queen of Omnia, vEon As the war raged on, any captured Omnia leaders were killed until at last, one finally divulged the secret to their immortality: The Orb of Anamnesis. Omnia could transfer their knowledge and even their very consciousness into their embryo children, thus reincarnating themselves. The Orb of Anamnesis was kept in the highest temple by the queen of the Omnia, vEon. vEon with her power of foresight, saw a coming disaster amid the war. In secret, she began use the Orb of Anamnesis to preserve her species, instilling the consciousness of her greatest and brightest minds into the embryos of their future children. Those embryos were placed into capsules and jettison deep into different regions of space. vEon had already decided that none of the current leadership was going to be preserved; she never wanted a war to begin with and believed the future could be decided by those that weren’t currently in power. vEon’s sister, Sver, learned of vEon’s doing. She was infuriated that her sister gave up on the war to extract justice on the humans. In her own secrecy, she used the Orb to implant herself into one of the embryos. Unbeknownst to Sver Num though, that same capsule had an embryo containing the biological son of vEon, who had him secrecy. vEon then entrusted the Orb to one of her most faithful servants, who departed to unknown location to protect it. The war raged on and as she predicted the disaster occurred: a massive Vexus appeared, swallowing up all planets and ships near it. The Omnia and human race suffered heavy fatalities, wiping out nearly 80% of both. The humans that managed to escape fled to a far region. The Circle: A New Government for the Human Race A thousand years later, humanity is thriving again. A new government emerged; the region of space defined as their new home referred to as The Circle – split into two regions: The Inner Circle and Outer Circle. The Inner Circle, where planets were closer to the region’s sun, Hale’s Eye, held the higher end officials. The Outer Circle’s planets were more space out and further from the sun. The balance of power shifted where the wealthy lived in the Inner Circle and the lower class in the Outer Circle. There were four ways to survive: *Official: A government official was elected into office and often done so internally, making it extremely difficult to join. They often lived within the Inner Circle and held great status, responsibility and wealth. *Legionnaire: The military of The Circle. They often setup outposts in outer regions but keep the bulk of their forces protecting the Inner Circle. Legionnaires aren’t just use as military force but for law enforcement too and often take on pirates. The more elite squads protect the High Liege directly. *Miner: Seventy percent of humanity make their living as a miner. Miners often reside from The Outer Circle. They extract the resources from planets for The Circle, however, with the company owners either being residents of The Inner or lapdogs of them, miners don’t often see profit from their work despite how much they maintain The Circle. *Pirate: The poverty of the Outer Circle has led to heavy resentment towards the Inner Circle along with its officials and the Legionnaires. Instead of conforming to them, they decided to live a hard life of plundering, often butting heads with Legionnaires who peruse them. The Omnia were all but forgotten except by the highest of officials. Any remnants of their memory were myths or seen as an extinct race from the conflict dubbed, The War in Aether and its event that resulted in deaths of billions called The Great Vexus Disaster. Vexus was a term adopted by the humans from the Omnia. It was their name for a Black Hole. After reaching space, humans learned Black Holes weren’t black, thus why they changed their name of it. A leader was established for the humans called The High Liege, an emperor over The Circle, who had close advisors called the First Four – First Counsel (for speaking on behalf of the High Liege), First Admiral (for military), First Resource (for treasury), and First Reconnoiter (for science). The hidden agenda for The First Reconnoiter is to locate the Orb of Anamnesis, which the others believed was lost in the Great Vexus Disaster. The Discovery of Omnia Pods Hundred years ago, First Reconnoiter Kom made the discovery of embryo capsules from Omnia technology. He had his department study them. However, he died of old age. His pupil, Li Loon was elected the next First Reconnoiter and continued his teacher’s work. Loon made many more discoveries of the Omnia pods finding one that held the consciousness of Sver Num. Unlike the other embryos, Sver awakened from hibernation. Cautious from his past studies of the Omnia race, Loon kept Sver contained within a water prison. Water didn’t kill the Omnia, but it dampens their movements and their power fully while submerged in it. There he would study and question her daily for years. Sver, who still had memory of the war and strong resentment for the humans, abided her time, only providing cryptic answers. In her mind, with her sister dead, she was the rightful queen of the Omnia. Loon would also keep the other embryo within the same pod contained away from Sver. He would later learn that this young Omnia wasn’t given a conscious placement like the others. He decided to raise it until it became a young boy, going from an experiment to a son-like figure in his eyes. He named him Heln and began molding him in his own image, but in secrecy. Sven's Revenge Sven remains imprisoned for many decades. Her power continues to grow with her rage. When mining ships began uncovering the fossilized embryos by accident, she began awakening them. Using her power, she instilled a command for them to kill any humans they encountered. The Inner Circle officials learned of the attacks—though not that Sven was causing it—and began either destroying or abandoning the ships to their fate. This was to keep the existence of the Omnia a secret from the public in order to prevent fear of the past war. Unbeknownst to many of the Inner Circle officials, some of the Omnia from the era of the War of Aether who also managed to escape, are posed as top human officials. They opted to follow Sven –due to ability to communicate with them psychically, abiding their attack. However, the Omnia, who the queen infused their consciousness into embryos, held onto her beliefs of and opted to side with the humans. Only a few humans are aware of them. They too either work outside the agency or within it. Sven learns of her nephew, Heln, and after sensing the power he contains, attempts to persuade him join her cause. However, since Heln was raised by humans, and is with the same bloodline, she cannot simply control him and must use a different approach. She invokes images of the past, taking advantage of his thirst for its knowledge to guide him to her. Sven also wants to gain control of all the Omnia embryos without a predecessor infused. They are basically blank slates and can be swayed for human or Omnia cause. She wants to them for hers and erect a large enough army to fight the humans off. Insula Incident A mining ship finds an irregularity in their extraction on planet PL0490. The ship’s corporal, Aloe, investigates and learns a strange substance was imbedded within their extraction. She learns that her sister discovered this as well and disappeared after what she encountered turned out to be alive and hostile. Aloe is confronted by the mysterious creature which almost kills her while wearing a guise as her. After she rescued by another crewmember, they alert the rest of the ship and attempt to survive, all the while, waiting for rescue. When they learn rescue isn’t coming, they decide to escape, but it doesn’t come easy as the entity appears to be intelligent, picking them off one by one. Aloe and the ship’s chief, Ven, find themselves as the last two survivors as they are close to escaping. However, Ven sacrifices himself so that Aloe can get away. Amid fleeing through an escape-pod, Aloe blacks out. When she regains consciousness, she is in a medic bay on a rescue ship. They explain how they found her ship floating out there. Her oxygen tank was empty which leaves them baffled on how she survived. Afterwards, they find another floating item, claiming it be a man. Aloe realizes it must be Ven, but she isn’t sure they should pull him onboard. She’s too afraid to see whether he’s a live or not or if it isn’t him but the entity.